Midnight tea time
by Flo'wTralala
Summary: Recueil de drabbles écrits dans le cadre de l'atelier organisé par Elizabeth Mary Holmes !
1. Atelier Drabbles du 170816

**Bonsoir !**

 **Voici une toute petite publication... mes modestes participations à l'Atelier Drabble organisé par Elizabeth Mary Holmes :)**

 **Le principe : écrire (environ) 100 mots à partir d'un mot-thème imposé ! Tous mes thèmes m'ont été donnés par Sanashiya :D**

 **Merci donc à Eli et Sana pour cette sympathique soirée, et j'espère que ces quelques drabbles vous plairont !**

 **Bonne lecture :)**

 **oOo**

 **Esclave**

Il l'avait su avant même de commencer, mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de plonger tête la première. Il en avait trop besoin pour se préoccuper de ce menu détail – son cerveau réclamait ses doses, de plus en plus fréquentes, et il ne pouvait les lui refuser. La sensation de liberté qu'il en tirait était incomparable, et valait la peine de s'être irrévocablement vendu et enchaîné. Paradoxal, n'est-ce pas ? Mais peu lui importait. Dès la première fois, il avait compris que c'était la seule solution pour maîtriser son esprit. Il avait accepté que la drogue fasse de lui son esclave.

 **oOo**

 **Impossible**

Il allait finir par littéralement s'arracher les cheveux s'il continuait à tirer dessus aussi violemment – mais là, tout de suite, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. L'enquête en cours le rendait fou. Ils n'avaient rien. Pas un indice. La police l'avait supplié de prendre la relève, et il était atterré de constater qu'il n'était pas allé beaucoup plus loin. Et même s'il appréciait d'ordinaire un mystère bien corsé, force était de constater que celui-ci le frustrait au plus haut point. Tout ça n'avait aucun sens. Meurtre en huis clos, aucune trace, aucune issue, piste du suicide inenvisageable – c'était tout bonnement impossible.

 **oOo**

 **Surveillance**

C'était presque devenu un jeu entre eux – un jeu qui ne les faisait pas vraiment rire, mais qui les poussait à déployer des trésors d'inventivité pour sortir gagnant ; même si la victoire n'apportait à l'aîné qu'un vague soulagement, et au cadet une satisfaction agacée. Echapper à la surveillance de son frère n'avait pas pour seul but de l'énerver : il s'agissait avant tout d'esquiver la sensation constante d'être observé, et de rejeter le contrôle que Mycroft prétendait pouvoir maintenir sur sa vie. Alors le jeu continuait, l'un déployant caméras et équipes de nuit, l'autre s'exerçant à passer inaperçu et à disparaître.

 **oOo**

 **Colère**

Elle en avait assez. Assez de passer pour la gentille nunuche de service. Assez d'être transparente, inexistante. Assez d'être sous-estimée sous prétexte qu'elle était petite, timide, et un peu effacée. Assez de se laisser utiliser dès qu'il lui faisait les yeux doux. C'en était trop, et lorsque Sherlock eut l'indécence de lui faire remarquer qu'elle avait oublié le sucre dans son café, en lui tendant ostensiblement la tasse, elle ne put retenir sa colère. Le liquide fumant se répandit brusquement sur la chemise blanche et immaculée du détective, et le claquement de la porte accompagna celui des talons de Molly.

 **oOo**

 **Prison**

Ils se regardent à travers le grillage qui barre la minuscule ouverture dans la porte. Leurs yeux n'expriment rien. Pas de satisfaction pour celui qui est à l'extérieur de la cellule ; pas de ressentiment pour celui qui y est enfermé. Ils savent tout deux que c'est la dernière fois qu'ils se voient. La partie est terminée, mais ils ne sauraient dire qui est victorieux. Sherlock a trop perdu pour savourer pleinement la condamnation de Moriarty ; la sentence qui plane sur celui-ci l'empêche de se satisfaire d'avoir atteint son but. Il a brûlé le cœur de Sherlock, mais il n'en profitera pas longtemps. La prison est sa dernière demeure.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! C'est tout pour ce soir, mais si je participe à de prochains ateliers drabbles, je les ajouterai à ce recueil !**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, les retours sont toujours appréciés (comme d'habitude) ;)**

 **Des bisous**

 **Flo'w**


	2. Atelier Drabbles du 080717

**Bonsoir !**

 **Me revoici, rapidement, pour compléter ce recueil. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'y avais pas touché, mais grâce à la délicieuse Elizabeth Mary Holmes, je suis en mesure de vous présenter mes contributions à l'Atelier Drabbles du Collectif Noname de ce soir !**

 **Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et je vous retrouve, j'espère, très bientôt :)**

 **oOo**

 _Bureau_

Il l'avait vu venir. Il l'avait vu venir à des kilomètres. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait pour l'empêcher, malgré ses innombrables dénégations au moindre sous-entendu. Et maintenant, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il ne savait pas exactement pourquoi il le laissait faire peut-être son amour du danger, ou la curiosité, ou encore cette sensation qui lui nouait les tripes et affolait son cœur de façon incompréhensible. Mais alors que Sherlock Holmes l'acculait lentement contre le bureau et l'embrassait langoureusement, John Watson ne se souciait pas le moins du monde de voir vaciller et se briser ses anciennes convictions.

 **oOo**

 _Fauteuil_

Le velours usé du siège émit le chuchotement familier en frottant contre ses vêtements. Il s'enfonça avec délices dans le coussin toujours moelleux, et se rencogna contre le dossier. Dieu que ce fauteuil était confortable, même s'il était horriblement kitsch. Mais étrangement, il semblait à sa place au milieu du capharnaüm de l'appartement. Quitte à avoir un crâne humain sur le manteau de cheminée et le matériel du parfait savant fou dans la cuisine, ce n'était pas un vieux fauteuil moche qui allait faire discorder l'ensemble. En fait, il avait même tendance à lier le tout. Au point de le faire se sentir chez lui. Parfaitement à sa place.

 **oOo**

 _Maître_

John Watson, bien qu'il ne risquât pas de l'admettre à voix haute, avait longuement été habitué à obéir aux ordres. Dans l'armée, il avait fallu suivre les commandements, respecter ses supérieurs. Oh, occasionnellement, c'était lui qui dirigeait, surtout sous la tente des secours, mais il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour lui rappeler qu'il n'était pas au sommet de la hiérarchie.

Une fois rapatrié, il s'était retrouvé sans maître. Sans de directives. Il avait eu l'impression de se perdre.

Puis il avait rencontré Sherlock Holmes. Et plus qu'un chef, John Watson avait trouvé un guide. Et c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin.

 **oOo**

 _Scones_

Sherlock grogna en se retournant sur son lit, les draps s'emmêlant autour de ses interminables jambes.

Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux, se contentant de plonger le nez dans son oreiller avec un soupir de contentement. L'oreiller eut un petit rire attendri, et plongea une main dans les épaisses boucles noires. Déstabilisé, Sherlock se redressa vaguement et souleva à demi une de ses paupières ensommeillées. _Oh._ L'oreiller était en fait un John Watson chaud, confortable, et nu. Sherlock sourit.

La seule chose qui pouvait améliorer un tel réveil était un plateau de scones tout juste sortis du four de Mrs. Hudson.

 **oOo**

 **Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions :)**

 **Des bises, et à bientôt !**

 **(Tiens, tant que j'y suis, au cas où vous passiez par là : pour celles (et ceux ? :p) qui attendraient le chapitre bonus de "Mais rien n'est jamais si simple", sachez que je ne vous oublie pas, j'ai juste un emploi du temps de ministre... Mais je ne perds pas espoir de l'écrire et de le poster dans l'été !)**


End file.
